Problem: Rewrite $\dfrac{3}{5}$ as a decimal.
Answer: We can rewrite $\dfrac{3}{5}$ in decimal form by multiplying the numerator and denominator by $2$ $ \dfrac{3 \times 2}{5 \times 2} = \dfrac{6}{10} $ $\dfrac{6}{10} = 0.6$